royalchaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan An
Pan An is a well-known writer and politician in the Western Jin Dynasty. In Royal Chaos, Pan An turns to be a Fabled Hero, have an aptitude for improving the damage output and survival ability for all allies. How to Obtain Pan An and his shards can be summoned in recruit with a Rare Token, his shards can be bought in the Hero Shop and obtained in his Biography which is ninth. In the EXC event, VIP1's can get 5 of his shards for 480 Ingot, VIP 3's can of ten of his shards, for a higher sum of Ingot. Occasionally Special packs, sell a pack of 5 Pan An Shards for 5 Jade. You can also win his shards in Pet Instance. Pan An is considered the easiest Red Hero to obtain and upgrade. 'Positioning and Skill Information' Pan An is an Imperial Gourmet Hero of Red quality, his role is back support. The same for all Red heroes, you should considering adding Pan An onto your team once he has reached his fourth upgrade, as this unlocks his passive skill. The Active Skill - Heartfelt Love, increases all allies' DMG, reduces the DMG dealt to them by 29%, and immunizes negative effects for 1 round. (Lv. 1) The Passive skill - Sorrow of Fall, provides a 30% chance to increase Crit by 30% for each turn of allies. (Lv. 1) Leveling up will correspondingly intensify the Skill effects. No matter for the Tanks or the DMG outputs, Pan An plays an extremely supportive role. Equipment As a Support, Bliss or Royal Set greatly improves Pan's AGI and survivability. Bliss Set: increase AGI, raise the ATK and DEF bonus. Royal Set: increases the DEF and HP, help Pan An afford more damage and increase the buff. 'Treasure' Pan's Destiny Treasure is Lamp. Other treasures with HP Bonus are acceptable if you haven' t drawn a Lamp. 'Gem' Preference: AGI, HP, and DEF Gems. 'Ultimate Embattle ' * It is best to put Pan An on the backline so he can support your team for as long as possible. * You should pair him with any two of the following AOE: Renjie, Li Bai, Song Yu, Xuanji, Dongpo, Lord Yi. * For AOEs, Lord Yi and Xuanji's skills are the most effected by Pan An's skills. * Wan'er and your MC is the best option for the frontline (with or without Pan An). All MCs should be strong enough to go on the frontline once they have reached their eighth upgrade. * Pan An is considered strong enough to go on the frontline after he has reached his second awakening, however with that said backline is the best option for him. * Keep progressing through the game, until you can make the ultimate embattle for Pan An a reality. (: 'Skin' Pan An has three skins, each brings extra attributes as: ATK, DEF and HP. Autumn Grief & Recall Past: unlock after Awaken, cost Skin Shards to obtain. Epic·Soaring: please keep eyes on the coming events! The guide for Pan An ends here. Category:Red Hero Category:Hero Index